U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,340- Gilbert, J. G., issued Aug. 25, 1970 discloses a surgical dressing having coating compositions comprising a pharmacologically active solution of tannic, acid, cinnamic acid and polyvinyl pyrolidone for the control of bleeding of a wound and broad spectrum antibacterial activity. The adhesive and stability properties of the compositions provide improved utility.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,016- Gilbert, J. G., issued Dec. 4, 1973, describes pharmaceutical compositions comprising tannic acid, cinnamic alcohol and polypyrolidone and a method for aiding the reparation of damaged skin and subcutaneous tissue by topical treatment. The cinnamic alcohol is present to solubilize bacterial and fungal organic material and skin and subcutaneous tissue which have been abraded, incised or lacerated. The tannic acid, on the other hand, is present to precipitate such entities and also as an astringent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,398- Yamamoto, H., issued Jul. 26, 1983, describes use of tannic acid inter alia as an astringent in a dental haemostatic composition for local application to small hemorrhage in the dental area. An essential feature of the composition is a surfactant which provides enhanced coagulation of the blood.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,037- Szijjarto et al, issued Mar. 5, 1985 describes compositions comprising tannic acid, inter alia, a carbohydrate, an anthocyan and/or flavonone and/or pectin, plant wax, volatile oil and a C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkanol for the treatment and post-treatment of surface wounds of the skin, especially burns, herpes processes caused by virus, pyogenic processes of the skin, keloid and hypertrophic scar tissue, surgical wounds, post-treatment of frozen skin surface and to induce epithelization in case of wounds caused by abrasions or by caustic materials. The above listed components are stated to be essential to the composition to ensure disinfection of the surface of the wound and to increase epithelization and, thus, relieve pain.
It is known that tannic acid, 6% W/W is the active ingredient of a commercial preparation sold for the treatment of cold sores, fever blisters, and canker sores. It is thus sold for the express purpose of treating herpes processes caused by a virus.
None of the prior art known to applicants describes the use of pharmaceutical compositions comprising tannic acid as hereinafter described for the treatment of unsightly skin conditions, abnormalities and gingival and mucous membrane inflammation as hereinafter defined.